


Call me, Beep me

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “The name Jeonghan hyung put as Shua hyung’s contact was…”. His face scrunched up yet again, like he had eaten something sour and it made his face pucker.





	Call me, Beep me

**Author's Note:**

> What’s each other their cell phone contact names for each other? obsessed-writer-things.tumblr.com/post/163389774531/self-ship-questions
> 
> got some minor wonhui and minor gyuhao
> 
> and the title is totally a reference to kim possible the cartoon

“What is he staring at on his phone?” Soonyoung yawned and jabbed his finger in Jeonghan’s direction. “We’re talking about our next vacation, planning it and here he is not paying attention.”

Seungkwan shuffled close to Jeonghan, “I’m going to see what he’s doing.” Leaning over, Seungkwan looked down, a minute frown on his face. Then he scrunched it up, gagged a bit, but then sort of awwed.

Wonwoo blinked, completely unsure on what Seungkwan saw and why he made that series of faces. “What?”

“He’s texting Joshua hyung,” Seungkwan said, throwing himself back in his seat. “They’re cheesy.”

“Doesn’t explain why you made those faces Seungkwan,” Jihoon said, pointing at him.

He made a face. “The name Jeonghan hyung put as Shua hyung’s contact was…”. His face scrunched up yet again, like he had eaten something sour and it made his face pucker.

“What was it?” Soonyoung was always after some juicy gossip/info aka blackmail.

Seungkwan faked gagged. “Shua bun. He has him as Shua bun with a heart even.”

“Oh god,” Jihoon said, gagging on his straw. “What the hell?”

Wonwoo’s eyes twitched. He himself was no doubt labeled something cheesy in Jun’s phone but shit. That was like whoa.

“As in Shua bunny?” Soonyoung asked.

“Yea,” Jeonghan said, looking up from his phone. “Short for Shua bunny.” He smiled. “What was this about it being nasty?”

Somehow the room felt like it dropped 20 degrees.

 

* * *

Joshua smiled at his phone. He typed back a reply and sent a cute kissing emoji with it. Jeonghan liked it when he used kissing emojis.

“Oh god,” Vernon said, pulling back, his hair brushing Joshua’s.

“Hmm?” Joshua was too busy being distracted to even care why Vernon looked over his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Seokmin asked.

“His phone contact for Jeonghan hyung,” Vernon said, moaning as if he were in pain.

“Something sickeningly cute,” Minghao asked wryly.

“Jeonghannie love,” Vernon said, gagging as it left his throat.

“Oh, nasty,” Minghao said his face going into a minor snarl.

“It’s cute,” Jun said, looking at his own phone.

“You can’t say shit,” Minghao retorted, “you have Wonwoo saved as Wonu babe. Equally as nasty.” He shook his head. “These damn cheesy couples.”

Jun snorted. “And what about you and Mingyu?”

“It’s saved as Gyu boo,” Joshua said, finally looking up from his phone. “Minghao has it saved as Gyu boo and Mingyu has Minghao saved as Hao Hao bear.” He smiled, sweetly. An innocent sort of sweet that didn’t seem innocent at all. “Isn’t that right Hao Hao? My contact name for Jeonghan is less sweet than yours.” He giggled a bit, hiding it behind his hand. “No reason to call me and Jun out when yours is just as bad.”

Minghao blushed. Damn. He got caught.

Seokmin burst out laughing. “Busted!”

Vernon half gagged. “Jesus. You’re all so damn nasty.”

“It’s love,” Joshua said, sending Jeonghan a heart in response to his I love you text. “Love makes you warm.”


End file.
